


Jealous guy

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Acceptance, First Kiss, Friendship, Instagram, Jealous, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Name Calling, Old Relationships, Relationship Problems, Secret love, Touching, True Love, antoni loved Jonathan, breaking up, closness, ex boyfriends, face slap, fight, insta pics, insulting, jealous guy, secretly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: Antonis boyfriend Trace is jealous of Antonis  relationship with Jonathan and how close they both are. It leads to a big fight.
Relationships: Antoni Porowski/Jonathan Van Ness, Antoni porowski/Trace Lehnshoff
Kudos: 15





	Jealous guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fiction and has nothing to do with the characters real life. It’s also not based on real events, I don’t make any money from it - I don’t wanna disrespect anyone’s private life, I also respect real relationships and peoples lives! Also this is not supposed to offence Trace, I just needed someone to be the bad guy, I have nothing against him and wish him and Miles all the best!!!  
> Lots of love A

Antoni was more then happy to return home after finishing filming yet another queer eye episode; as much as he loved work and all the people around him, there was nothing like the comfort of being in once own four walls. He was looking forward to laying on the sofa with some junk food and not having to worry about when to get up the next morning. And sex, yeah he sometimes missed sex doing the time they filmed, Trace was usually busy doing something else so he couldn’t visit Antoni on set and the few times he did, which could be counted on one hand, Antoni was way to tired to try and get any romantic mood up, which usually lead to Trace being pissed because he believed Antoni was not trying for him. That however wasn’t true, it was just that he was exhausted after spending all day working and running around, because even when they were not filming ,,his day“ of the week, there was still plenty of stuff that needed to be done and when he was finally back in his room he didn’t had the energy to work on setting the mood right. Hell, he had no idea how Jonathan was still all bouncy and full of energy in the evening. But whatever the reason was, Antoni wasn’t like that and what he needed in the evenings after filming was someone pampering him and doing some of the work. That however wasn’t what Trace did, he wanted to go out for dinner or not having to do all the work because ,,I spend the last few hours on a plane, babe.... I am stressed out.“ And usually it ended up in a fight or at least a discussion and in the end Antoni was the one to apologize.   
Almost a year ago when Jonathan was still in a relationship too, Trace used him as a comparison, how Jonathan was still full of energy at the end of the day and how he always went out with his boyfriend to wander around town or to dinner and how Trace had talked to Jonathan’s boyfriend and knew that Jonathan usually had some kind of surprise for his boyfriend such as lingerie he had gotten himself or something along these lines. Antoni got tired of hearing it, he knew that Jonathan usually had some kind of sexy surprise for his boyfriend or a evening planned ahead, because Antoni was usually the one that accompanied him when Jonathan went to buy this kind of stuff. But that was because Jonathan was always full of energy and the one that pampered or suprised the other, however after a long day of working Antoni wanted and to needed be the one to receive, at least from time to time.  
However Trace run out of these kind of arguments when Jonathan and his boyfriend split, Tan and Bobby were the same as Antoni and usually got pampered by their husbands when they visited so Trace couldn’t use them as an argument and Trace didn’t talked to Karamo so that didn’t helped either. Whatsoever Trace still came up with it again and again. Antoni grew tired off it. Especially because whenever he was home and Trace worked all day, Antoni always prepared a nice evening for his boyfriend: he cooked his dinner, rubbed his back, run a bath for him, got his favorite candy or prepared some alone time for Trace it that was what he needed.   
So yeah, sometimes Antoni felt like he did more for the relationship then Trace did and he wasn’t sure if his feelings were as strong as they once used to be but then again he didn’t wanted to throw everything away because they had a little down.

On his way back from the airport he texted Trace asking what he wanted for dinner, so Antoni could order on his way home but he only got an ,,Idc“ as an answer. So he ended up ordering what he knew Trace liked.

Once he was at home, he left his suitcase in the hallway and went to change into something fresh and cozy, but before he needed to take a shower.   
After that was done, wet strings of hair hanging into his face, he got some wine and two glasses and poured himself one. He sat everything on the living room table, so Trace and him could spend a cozy evening on the sofa, with food and wine and maybe some sex. 

When the door fall close again, he knew Trace was home and he was about to great him when Trace came into the kitchen complaining about the suitcases in the hallway. ,, I gotta put them away later, I was exhausted from the flight, babe.“ Antoni answered, setting his glass down on the counter and about to kiss Trace when he was pushed away. ,, Not in the mood.“ He only murmured and Antoni raised an eyebrow. ,, Is everything alright?“ Trace took a deep breath and looked at his partner. ,, What should be wrong?“ He asked with the fakest smile Antoni had ever seen. ,, Well, I don’t know but you are clearly not happy. Stressful day?“ Trace turned around. ,, No actually, my day was quite alright until someone showed me this!“ He almost threw his phone at Antoni who caught it last minute. With a confused look he turned it around and was greeted by a photo of Jonathan and him, published on their jvntoni account, which was really just for fun. The photo was taken a few days ago, Jonathan was sitting in his lap, holding onto his bicep, while Antonis hand rested on his butt, foreheads pressed together and eyes closed. Antoni didn’t even remembered who took the photo or what the real reason for it was, some fooling around in the dressing room probably but he remembered how calm he felt in the moment and that Jonathan felt warm against him. ,, Trace that’s-“ ,, Did you fucked him afterwards? Yeah?! Did he rode your dick like a good little bottom?! Were you already hard when this was taken?! Oh I bet you were, couldn’t wait to be alone with that fucking bitch! Do you think about him when we have sex?! How he rides your dick in the dressing room before filming, how he goes on his knees for your?! I bet it’s hell getting teased all day by him while working, I bet you are hard all day, do you spank him for that later?! Tell him he’s yours?!“ ,,Trace that’s bullshit! That was just out of fun, the whole insta account is just a little joke! I ... this wasnt real! Jonathan is my friend, I am close to the others too!“ ,, Oh, are you?! I don’t see your half making out with them online! He’s throwing himself at you and I think you like that! Do you enjoy all the attention? Is he a good little bitch for you and dances around in his cheerleader uniform for you?! I saw the videos of him dancing for you only in his underwear! Are you into that now?! Sissys? Oh I bet you dream about it, fucking him into these hilarious dresses and “ Trace was stopped when Antoni bet him in the face. ,, Don’t talk about Jonathan like this! Just because he dared to be himself and you don’t! Don’t every fucking call my friends names again!“ Trace starred him for a moment. ,, You have no fucking idea, Antoni do you?! I get hate comments because of that shit, people telling me to not stand in yours and Jonathan’s way, how you don’t really love me and how I should fuck off! And you know what, that hurts but that’s okay, because that’s just stupid people on the internet, right? But then I go on Instagram and I see all this pictures of you and him and I again think, okay, that’s just them being friends and then people show me pictures of you two almost dry humping each other and making out! What do you think I should think then?!“ Antoni looked at his boyfriend for a moment, then shook his head. ,, What do you want me to do? To stop being friends with Jonathan?! It’s not like I am the only one who’s doing something wrong in this relationship, but for you it’s always me, I do this wrong and that and you not once even try anything!“ ,, Of course, now I am the bad guy. Because I don’t like my boyfriend making out with someone else. All things aside do you love him?!“ Trace was almost screaming. Antoni starred at with an open mouth. ,, Trace“ ,, Look me in the eyes and Tell me that you don’t love him in any way, that there are no feelings for him, that you don’t think about him and that you Love me and only me!“ Antoni was trying to find words but he couldn’t, he realised it wouldn’t be the whole truths. He... He just couldn’t, because even though he may have never thought about it, he realised that he did feel something for Jonathan, that there were butterflies in his tummy that he hadn’t felt with Trace in ages. He did feel something for Jonathan and hardly anything for Trace anymore, but the last few weeks and even months they both were way to busy to notice how their relationship was falling apart. He was ripped out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain in his cheek, the pain of Traces Hand Meeting his face. ,, Fuck off!“ He screamed. ,, Fuck off, Antoni! I never want to see you again! Piss off and go fuck that stupid bitch of yours! Go and tear his stupid dresses of him and fuck him until you pass out!“ Trace reached for Antonis wine glass and was about to throw at him when the other moved out of his way last minute.  
He grabbed his keys from the sideboard and left the flat.

It probably wasn’t the best idea to drive a car right now, but it was the only thing that came to his mind. Antoni found himself driving around town for ages, until his way brought him to Jonathan’s flat. He stood outside for a moment, but then his fingers moved on their own and pressed the door bell. Shortly after he heard the sound that meant the door was open and pushed against it. 

When the doors of the lift opened he saw Jonathan standing in his door. ,, Antoni? What are you doing here?“ Antoni looked down to his shoes and then up again to meet Jonathan’s eyes. ,, We broke up“ He murmured. ,, Oh I am so sorry, Baby. Come inside.“ Jonathan said, reaching out to hug his friend. The cats came to greet Antoni and then Jonathan lead him to the living room. ,, Do you want to drink something?“ Antoni shook his head. ,, Do you... do you want to tell me what happened?“ Jonathan asked, sitting down next to Antoni and taking his hands. Antoni bit his lips but then nodded. ,, We haven’t been going strong for a few months now but when he came home today he was totally pissed because he saw the picture of us on Instagram. He ... he asked me if fucked you afterwards and if you rode my dick like good little bottom. He kept asking me if we fucked, if I thought about you when I have sex with him and how I must be hard all the time while filming with you teasing me all the time.“ Jonathan moved his hands away form Antonis. ,, I am sorry. I... I can take the picture down and go talk to Trace, I can explain and I... I can stop, I won’t touch you again... I am sorry that’s my fault!“ The idea of not being close to Antoni anymore hurt but he wanted the other to be happy and not the reason for a broken relationship. He could do this if it was Antoni wanted.  
,, No!“ Antoni reached for Jonathan’s hands again. ,, He... he said all kind of stuff and then he asked me to look him in the eyes and tell him I loved him and not you.... I... Jonathan I couldn’t. Because I came to realise that it wouldn’t be true, because I.... I do love you and I enjoyed all our physical contact... it’s ... Trace was right, I got hard when we took that fucking pic... I ... I am sorry, Jonathan. I realised that I was holding onto something because I was used to being with Trace, but there wasn’t any love on my side for him anymore.“ ,, So you like me?“ Antoni looked up to meet Jonathan’s eyes and nodded. ,, I... I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I know those feeling aren’t mutual, you see it as a joke but“ He was stopped when the other pressed their mouth together.

When they pulled away Jonathan looked at him with a shy grin. ,, What...?“ Antoni asked. ,, I like you too... it... it was one of the reasons Wilco and I broke up.“ ,, Why... why didn’t you said anything?“ ,, Cause I didn’t wanted to ruin your relationship with Trace, you seemed to be happy, I didn’t wanted to get in your way.“ ,,Oh“ Antoni made but then he leaned forward to kiss Jonathan again. They shared a passionated kiss until Jonathan pulled away, hands holding onto Antonis shirt. ,, Do you ... do you want to?“ Jonathan murmured. Antoni shook his head. ,, No... I just want to...“ He laced their fingers together and pressed a kissed to Jonathan’s lips once more. ,, I just want to be with your right now.“ ,, Okay“ Jonathan whispered, their mouths closed and almost touching. ,, I want to be with you and tomorrow I can face the world.“


End file.
